This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The closest art known is a product referred to as “Hurricane Clips” which is offered in one of several simple bracket stampings which can be classified as “nail-type” fasteners. The known nail-type fasteners provide some resistance to lifting forces or tension forces, however, the nail-type fasteners do not provide resistance to torsion forces, nor do the known nail-type fasteners provide compressive load support. Furthermore, the nail-type fasteners do not provide a means to fasten and/or secure roof construction materials directly to foundational elements.